<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you want it, say so by flowerwindyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570242">you want it, say so</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou'>flowerwindyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>femct 💘 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fem!NCT, First Time, church girl mark, deviant lesbian hyuck, thats all u gotta know...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Hyuck asks gently, and Mark swears she’s about a second away from passing out. If Hyuck’s implying what she thinks she’s implying—</p><p>“No,” Mark manages to stutter.</p><p>“Do you want to?” </p><p>Mark breathes in sharply. “Please.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>femct 💘 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you want it, say so</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well... i've been so mia bc of school and have a bunch of uncompleted works, but now that we're all on lockdown and school's moved online, i took the time to finally write out this concept i've had in my head forever! i'm kinda rusty after not writing for so long so be nice plsss &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a beautifully warm day when Mark steps outside of the church, feeling buoyant after the sermon. She hasn’t had time to attend the last few Sundays because of finals, but now that the semester is over and summer’s started, she has time to start getting back into her routine.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She perks up when she sees Hyuck leaning against her car at the end of the street, and she waves excitedly. She hasn’t had a lot of time to see her best friend either, with both of them being so busy at school, and she’s happy to get back to their usual Sunday brunches. Mark’s tried to convince her to tag along to church a couple of times, but Hyuck’s made her personal views on religion more than clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hyuck’s family moved into the house next to Mark’s, Hyuck was only sixteen but she was already out of the closet. It was a little surprising to Mark at first, who’d never had a gay friend before, but the two became the best of friends anyway and are still so close after the years. Although Mark’s completely fine with it, and she strongly believes God is too, she understands Hyuck’s reproach about the church.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark, hey!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark turns around to see Jeno, the pastor’s son and her church friend. “Hey, Jeno,” she says, turning around to greet him. “How’s it going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good!” Jeno says. “How are you? I haven’t seen you in a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, end of the semester crunch,” Mark apologizes. “But now that summer’s started, I’m sure I’ll have a lot more free time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s really good to hear!” Jeno says. “I actually, um, wanted to ask if you wanted to have dinner sometime? Maybe see a movie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark’s heart sinks as she realizes the implication of his words. She likes Jeno a lot, he’s very nice, but it’s nothing more than friendship to her. Since she can’t use the ‘I’m busy’ excuse now, she opts to let him down gently: “I’m sorry, Jeno, but I … don’t really date. You know, waiting for marriage and all that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Even though that’s not necessarily true. She doesn’t think premarital sex is really a sin, she just genuinely hasn’t been interested in any guys enough to consider it.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno looks a little like a kicked puppy, but he manages a small smile. “Ah, that’s okay. I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t be!” Mark insists, patting his arm gently. “I’ll see you next Sunday, yeah?” With that she gives him a smile and turns back around, continuing her walk towards Hyuck and internally cringing at the awkwardness of the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiya,” Hyuck greets her when she gets to the car, kissing her on the cheek quickly before she can pull away. Mark flinches and complains, smacking Hyuck, and Hyuck just grins and opens the car door from her. It’s what they do: Hyuck is overly affectionate and Mark pretends not to like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, who was that boy?” Hyuck asks. “Looked like a tense conversation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just Jeno, my friend from church,” Mark says, but she’s unable to keep the awkwardness out of her tone and Hyuck notices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, did he ask you out or something?” she asks. When Mark doesn’t respond, she gasps dramatically. “Mark! And you said no? Why?! He’s cute!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t like him like that!” Mark protests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never like </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>guys like that,” Hyuck points out, and there’s a knowing gleam in her eyes that makes Mark stiffen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” she argues, although it definitely is. Hyuck decides to drop it, though, just puts the key in the ignition and starts the car. She automatically places her hand on Mark’s thigh as she backs up out of the parking space, and Mark has to hide a shaky inhale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(So, maybe she’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>fine with Hyuck being gay, just in the sense that Hyuck has this habit of touching and flirting and teasing and it’s different than just two friends joking around cause she </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes </span>
  </em>
  <span>girls. And Mark is a girl. Not that she thinks Hyuck likes her, or anything. It’s probably nothing.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t know how you do this celibacy shit,” Hyuck comments, putting her hand back on the steering wheel and allowing Mark to release the breath she was holding. “I would literally go insane. Although, I guess masturbating isn’t too bad, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark doesn’t respond, and Hyuck’s gaze flicks over to her. “No way. You don’t do that either?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyuck, I’m not gonna talk about this with you!” Mark squeaks, looking straight ahead at the road and trying to calm down her warming cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Mark. I mean, sorry for using his name in vain or whatever, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hyuck says, shaking her head. “No wonder you’re so tightly-wound all the time, babe. You need a good orgasm. Best stress relief, I swear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lee Donghyuck, I won’t hesitate to open this door right now!” Mark yells, placing a hand on the door handle threateningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Hyuck laughs. “See? So tense, goddamn. But fine, I’ll leave it. So I started this new show yesterday…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark’s content to let Hyuck ramble on, thankful for the end of the interrogation. Still, she’s only half-listening, trying to make sense of why her body felt all hot when Hyuck called her babe.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Mark can’t sleep. This happens to her all the time, where she just keeps thinking and thinking and she can’t turn her brain off, so even when she’s tired she just can’t sleep. Tonight, like most nights, the thing that has her mind running — or rather the </span>
  <em>
    <span>person </span>
  </em>
  <span>— is Hyuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alone in the dark of her room at night is when Mark’s able to face the truth she half-knows already: she likes girls. She’s known for a while, she thinks, but she was really good at ignoring it, pushing everything down and pretending nothing’s off. Until Hyuck came into her life like a hurricane, gorgeous and wicked and funny and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mark can’t ignore her, and she certainly can’t ignore the way she makes her feel. Both emotionally and ... physically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like today, for instance. Hyuck was sitting across from her in the diner booth and although she tried </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard not to look, Mark could see down her shirt the whole time. In just a jean jacket and a low-cut tank top, Hyuck’s cleavage looked mouth-watering, and Mark could see the shape of her bra through the flimsy tank top. Mark knows that as the weather gets warmer Hyuck’s clothing is going to get shorter and smaller and tighter, and she has no idea how she’s going to deal with it all over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking about the summer makes her think of Hyuck in a bikini, sprawled out on the lounge chair besides Mark’s pool, nipples hard and straining while she rubs sunscreen onto her stomach. Her long, tanned legs, her breasts spilling out of her tiny bikini tops and her ass in those little thong bottoms… her muscles flexing faintly beneath her skin as she swims laps with ease... her long, wet hair when she emerges from the water, droplets clinging to her lashes...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A particularly hard pulse from below startles Mark out of her reverie, and she realizes her lower half is throbbing faintly. She slides a hand down her pajama bottoms to confirm what she already knows: she’s wet, slick trailing from her fingers even when she draws them back quickly. This happens sometimes (a lot) when she’s having these late-night thoughts, and she usually just forces herself to go to sleep and forget about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight, though, she’s thinking about what Hyuck was saying about masturbating being normal, healthy, even, and of course that just makes her think of Hyuck masturbating, getting wet … before she knows it, her hand’s wandered back into her pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There have been a few times where she’s half-heartedly tried to touch herself but been overwhelmed by shame, so she knows from that brief experience that rubbing feels really good, so that’s what she does now. Her wet fingers on her swollen clit feel so good that she has to bite her lip to keep quiet, her motions speeding up as she finds what feels best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the pleasure starts to grow Mark drifts back into her fantasies, imagining Hyuck stripping off her bikini top slowly for her, letting her see her perky tits and hard nipples. She imagines kissing them, sucking them, imagines Hyuck kissing her back and touching her all over and rubbing her clit just like she is right now—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Mark’s pussy suddenly clenches </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a bright shock of pleasure washes over her, so unexpected and intense that it makes her gasp loudly. Her body freezes up, only her fingers moving instinctually as the pleasure keeps growing, her whole body feeling like it’s pulsing and glowing, and she realizes dimly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so this must be an orgasm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she comes down from her high her mouth is dry and she feels jelly-like, weak. Now that she’s not desperately horny anymore, though, she feels a bit mortified. She just properly masturbated for the first time ever, and to thoughts of her best friend, no less. But honestly, she can’t bring herself to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>ashamed — it felt really good, after all, and now she’s so relaxed and tired that she already feels herself falling easily into sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Hyuck was right about that stress relief after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Mark can’t stop thinking about what happened. It’s the first thought that pops into her head when she wakes up, remembering with a sudden jolt what she did, and it doesn’t leave her mind all day. With no school and most of her friends away for the summer, there's nothing to distract her from it either, and she feels like she's going insane. Eventually, sometime in the afternoon, she breaks. Even though she really shouldn’t, considering what kind of thoughts are on her mind, she texts Hyuck: </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey what r u doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck’s reply comes in a few minutes: </span>
  <em>
    <span>just gaming lol wanna hang?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark’s heart leaps into her throat, and she texts with shaky hands: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah be there in a min. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wears a simple pink dress that Hyuck complimented her on once, modest but still cute. Her mom must notice she’s more dressed up than usual, because as Mark leaves the house she asks, “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just to Hyuck’s,” Mark says, and the slight look of suspicion disappears from her mom’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, have fun,” she says warmly, and it’s kind of inappropriately funny how the one person she doesn’t worry about is the one person she </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>worry about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to Hyuck’s house is unlocked as usual, and Mark makes her way up to Hyuck’s room with ease — she could probably trace the path blindfolded. Her heart jumps again when she sees Hyuck in an oversized shirt and shorts, bouncing tensely in her beanbag chair as she plays her game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mark,” she says without moving her eyes from the screen. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, not a lot,” Mark says, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “I was just bored, I guess. What are you playing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck explains the game to her in detail, and Mark nods along and pretends to understand and/or care. They fall into a short comfortable silence afterwards, the sounds of Hyuck’s game filling the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, uh.” Mark’s hands fiddle with the hem of her dress subconsciously. “Yesterday, I—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Hyuck exclaims loudly, slamming at the buttons of her controller and swearing under her breath. Once she overcomes whatever obstacle came up, she shoots Mark an apologetic glance. “Sorry, sorry. You were saying? Yesterday you what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the interruption’s enough to make Mark lose her footing, and suddenly she doesn’t feel as confident as she did a moment ago. “Nothing,” she says instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck pauses the game and turns around to look at Mark. “Mark, I hate when you do that,” she complains. “I’m listening, promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really isn’t important, honest,” Mark says. “And I don’t do that that often!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>do that, literally all the time,” Hyuck counters, “and I don’t care if it’s not important, now I want to know just cause you won’t tell me. C’mon, spit it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just forget it,” Mark insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark,” Hyuck says warningly, but Mark doesn’t respond, praying Hyuck will just go back to her game and let it go. Of course, her prayers go unanswered. She doesn’t even see it coming when Hyuck tackles her onto her back, immediately attacking her neck with tickles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me!” Hyuck demands, over the sound of Mark’s indignant screeches. She tries to wiggle out of Hyuck’s grasp, but Hyuck sits right on top of her and moves the assault down to Mark’s ribs where she’s even more ticklish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Mark manages to gasp out between squeals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you tell me,” Huck singsongs, and Mark thrashes harder. Not only does she hate being tickled, she’s far too aware right now about how close Hyuck is right now, how warm and solid she feels on top of Mark, how her fingers keep brushing the underside of her breasts—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I touched myself!” she splutters, and Hyuck’s eyes go comically wide. She immediately gets off of Mark, who crawls back up into sitting position and adjusts her glasses indignantly. Hyuck’s just staring at her with her mouth slightly open, and for the first time since Mark’s met her, she seems to be speechless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, say something!” Mark says, feeling her cheeks grow redder the more silent Hyuck is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know what to say!” Hyuck exclaims. “Oh my god, Mark Lee jerked off. Incredible. Was it because of me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark’s heart stops for a moment, and then she realizes that Hyuck’s asking whether it was because of her encouragement, not whether Mark jerked off to her. (Which, well, she did.) She ends up saying, “yeah, I guess… I mean, I don’t know. It’s not like I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought about it, just. I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay,” Hyuck assures her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I’m happy for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks?” Mark says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, like…” Hyuck makes a vague gesture. “What’s the verdict?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Verdict?” Mark repeats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know. Was it good? Would you do it again? How many stars out of five?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Mark mutters, the tips of her ears burning, but Hyuck is looking at her expectantly and clearly wants an answer. “I mean, yeah, it was good. Like I knew it wasn’t gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, obviously. But I don’t know. It’s …” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Mark struggle to find the word, Hyuck prompts, “a sin? Right.” Her tone is somewhat sarcastic and Mark picks up on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay,” Mark says defensively. “It’s just… you’re not supposed to. It’s wrong, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How, though?” Hyuck asks earnestly. “It feels good, it’s not harming anyone, and it’s healthy. Masturbation is normal, Mark. Sex is normal. Not just normal. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck’s an animated person when she talks and she’s been getting closer and closer as she argues her point. Mark’s heart is beating fast, and maybe it’s the smell of her this close or the fact that it’s Hyuck talking about sex being good, but she dares to reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just weird to feel things — like, intense things — that I can’t control,” Mark says, her voice low. Hyuck’s tongue darts out to wet her lips, and Mark follows the movement. When her eyes meet Hyuck’s again, she can tell the girl’s picked up on something, because the energy between them has suddenly become loaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t control everything, Mark,” Hyuck says, her voice barely above a whisper, and she’s so close now Mark can feel her warm breath as she speaks. “Sometimes you just have to give in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up close, Mark can count Hyuck’s freckles and see the streaks of gold in her brown hair. She’s so pretty, and she smells so good, and Mark really can’t keep pretending that she isn’t insanely attracted to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Hyuck asks gently, and Mark swears she’s about a second away from passing out. If Hyuck’s implying what she thinks she’s implying—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Mark manages to stutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark breathes in sharply. “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck grins at that. “You’re so cute,” she says, before tilting her head and leaning in. Her lips press against Mark’s, firm but somehow gentle, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mark didn’t really get the hype about kissing before but now she thinks she does. Hyuck’s lips are soft and warm and they move gently against hers, kissing her bottom lip and then her top, and it feels like her entire body lights up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck brings a hand up to cup Mark’s face and it reminds her to breathe, her lips parting. Hyuck drags the tip of her tongue against Mark’s bottom lip and her mouth opens even more of its own accord, letting Hyuck lick into her mouth. Hyuck shifts closer and it gives Mark the bravery to place her hand on Hyuck’s thigh, her heart drumming at the feeling of her warm skin, bared by her shorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck pulls back but keeps their faces close together, looking at Mark through her lashes. “What did you think about?” she murmurs, stroking Mark’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Mark asks, her head still spinning a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you touched yourself,” Hyuck elaborates, moving her hand to the side of Mark’s neck. Mark shivers a little bit, even at the light touch; it feels like all her nerves are alight. “What did you think about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Mark says, feeling her cheeks flush slightly. She can’t tell the truth, can she? “Uh, n-nothing, really…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark, I really hate it when you do that!” Hyuck groans. “Tell me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleeease</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She strokes her thumb against Mark’s throat, smirking when she feels Mark swallow roughly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s embarrassing,” Mark whines, squirming when Hyuck throws a leg over her own. Now that she’s familiar with the feeling of arousal, she can feel it starting now in the pit of her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how about this.” Hyuck purses her lips contemplatively. “I’ll tell you one of mine, and then it won’t be embarrassing. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Mark can answer, Hyuck shoves her lightly down onto her back and straddles her, imitating the position they were in before Hyuck tickled Mark’s confession out of her. Hyuck leans down to whisper to her, making Mark shudder at the feeling of her lips brushing against her sensitive ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” Hyuck murmurs, Mark barely able to hear her over her own thudding heartbeat, “I think about eating your pussy till you can’t take it anymore. I think about how cute you’d be if I made you come over and over again. You’re so whiny anyway, so I know you’d sound all desperate and pretty for me, right? And I know you'd be so sensitive, you've never even touched yourself before. Well, not anymore, huh? Dirty girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she sits back up and says, “okay, your turn”, completely casually as if she didn’t just make Mark get so uncomfortably wet she can feel her panties sticking to her pussy now. Mark can’t respond — she can barely even think right now, which is probably the only reason she doesn't hesitate to pull Hyuck down into another kiss, fisting her hands in her long curly hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This kiss grows heated much more quickly, the feeling of Hyuck’s body pressing against hers making Mark much bolder. As their kisses grow harder and sloppier, Mark dares to slide her hands beneath Hyuck’s big shirt and trace over her soft stomach, her back…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then suddenly Hyuck’s sitting up again and taking her shirt off, and Mark’s brain just grinds to a complete halt. Suddenly Hyuck’s half naked on top of her, so much golden skin on full display, moles scattered like stars, and holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> her tits. They’re full and heavy and more perfect than Mark could have imagined, and really, she’s spent a lot of time imagining Hyuck shirtless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck smirks, cupping both her tits and giving them a light squeeze. “You like them?” she says airily, but Mark’s not paying attention she’s watching Hyuck’s nipples harden under her own touch and it’s fucking mouthwatering. She sits up abruptly, Hyuck still straddling her lap, and now her chest is at the perfect height for Mark to bury her face in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which, obviously she does, drunk on Hyuck’s scent and obsessed with how soft and plush her skin feels. She moans when Mark takes a nipple into her mouth, cupping the back of her head encouragingly. Mark can’t hold back a soft moan herself as she sucks on the bud, feeling it harden even further beneath her tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you do like them,” Hyuck breathes, carding her fingers through Mark’s hair as she continues to suck and bite at her soft breasts, just like in her fantasies. When she pulls off of her other nipple with a wet sound, Hyuck cups her face and tilts it up to look at her, the pad of her thumb pressing slightly against Mark’s lower lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I go down on you?” Hyuck asks, and Mark almost laughs because why does she even have to phrase it like a question? Mark can’t ever say no to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” Mark says. Hyuck just responds with a grin, both mischievous and cute and the same time, and slides down Mark’s body. She runs her hands over Mark’s legs, up her shins and then up her thighs too, slow and sensual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You in these church dresses,” Hyuck says, her tone somewhere between fond and lustful. She hitches the skirt of the cotton dress up to Mark’s waist, and Mark really wishes she’d worn something other than plain grey panties. Either way, they don’t stay on for very long — Hyuck’s quick to slip her fingers under the waistband and drag the panties off, slowly revealing inch by inch to her greedy eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she pulls the panties all the way off, she settles between Mark’s legs again, spreading her legs apart. Mark shivers at the feeling of cool air against her heated pussy, and also at the feeling of Hyuck’s intense gaze at the part of her no one’s seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty,” Hyuck murmurs, spreading Mark’s folds with her thumbs. Unexpectedly, Mark feels the soft tip of a tongue trace a line from her hole up to her clit, and it makes her hips jerk with a sharp gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Hyuck groans, pushing Mark’s hips down and rubbing light circles around her clit. “You’re so cute, Markie. I can’t believe you’re letting me do this, baby, I’m so lucky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyuck,” Mark whines, blushing furiously and throwing an arm over her eyes. Hyuck’s praise, her silky voice, her fingers on Mark’s clit — it’s all so overwhelmingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and already Mark feels like an idiot for having willingly missed out on this for so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark can’t help but moan when Hyuck lowers her mouth to Mark’s clit again, mouthing lazily and flicking her tongue. She starts slow, clearly taking her time and enjoying it, but the more sounds Mark makes the more insistent Hyuck gets. Spreading Mark’s legs even further, she buries herc  face back in Mark’s pussy, alternating between sucking her clit and tonguing at her hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh shit, Donghyuck,” Mark gasps, her hands clutching at the bedsheets. Hyuck notices and maneuvers one of Mark’s hands onto her head, sighing comfortably when Mark fists her hair and uses her grip to press Hyuck’s mouth harder against her pussy. Hyuck moans, the vibrations making Mark’s thighs tighten around her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck spreads them open again easily and then moves her mouth away, replacing it with her fingers gently stroking Mark’s swollen cunt. When Mark looks down she can see the lower half of Hyuck’s face is wet and glistening, and it makes her pussy twinge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you use your fingers last night?” Hyuck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-as opposed to what?” Mark says, her voice coming out pathetically whiny on the first try. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, did you put them inside?” Hyuck traces Mark’s rim with her fingertip, and by the way she bites her lip Mark can tell she felt it flutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” she says meekly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?” Hyuck asks, her voice dropping lower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark brings her hands up to her face again, blushing furiously. “Hyuck,” she groans, scandalized at her blunt language.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck just laughs, kissing the inside of Mark’s thigh. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, babe, but if you want it, say so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark’s cheeks are burning and she’s 99% sure Hyuck is only making her say it for her own satisfaction, but relents: “I do want it, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So polite,” Hyuck coos, and before Mark can feel embarrassed she’s distracted by the feeling of Hyuck pressing her fingertip past Mark’s rim. She pushes inside slowly, steadily, and even though it feels weird and Mark’s legs are trying to close automatically, she spreads them wide to help ease Hyuck’s finger in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s that feel?” Hyuck asks when her finger is all the way in, her other hand rubbing soothing circles on Mark’s stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Mark says, “a little weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But not bad?” Hyuck prompts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Mark responds immediately. She wants to add, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how could it ever be bad with you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but wisely keeps her mouth shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Hyuck says simply, and then without warning licks a broad stripe across Mark’s clit before sucking it into her mouth. Mark gasps sharply, her hips bucking up at the sudden sensation. It makes Hyuck’s finger jab deeper, brushing against a spot that makes her pussy clench hard, and <em>fuck</em> that feels good with Hyuck’s finger inside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she cries shakily when Hyuck starts to pump her finger in and out of Mark, her pussy wet enough to pick up a hard pace quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feels good?” Hyuck asks lowly. When Mark nods breathlessly in response, she continues, “I bet it does, you’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shit. So fucking cute. You think you could take another one, babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Mark pants, wiggling her hips. Now that she's gotten used to the intrusion, one finger isn't nearly enough for her. When Hyuck fucks into her with two fingers this time it makes her sob, back arching off the bed. The movement forces Hyuck’s tongue even higher up her clit, making hot sparks run up and down her spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyuck,” she whimpers, voice wobbly, “I— I’m almost… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna come?” Hyuck breathes, speeding up her fingers and crooking them in a way that has Mark gripping the sheets for dear life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, fuck. C-Can you use your tongue?” Mark pleads, way too close to orgasm to feel shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck groans under her breath. “You wanna come in my mouth, Markie? Fuck, you’re so hot. Anything you want, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck’s fingers don’t stop moving for a second as she presses her face back into Mark’s pussy, sucking at her clit </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>and scraping the sensitive nub with her teeth. All Mark can hear over her own pounding breath is the wet sounds of Hyuck’s mouth and fingers working her pussy, and it makes everything so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>hotter</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Mark feels like she’s going to burst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyuckie, I’m—”  A moan so guttural it’s basically a sob rips from Mark’s throat as her orgasm hits her suddenly, her thighs quivering and hips lifting off the bed. Her ears are ringing and she’s seeing stars behind her eyelids, pleasure washing over her entire body. It feels even better than when she did it on her own, with Hyuck’s talented fingers and tongue working her gently through her peak, lapping up the wetness drooling from her hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark’s breathing hard as the buzzing in her ears goes down, and she lets go of the tight fist she’s accidentally made in Hyuck’s hair. “Hyuck, can’t,” she protests, weakly pushing at her head. As much as she wants Hyuck to make her come over and over like she’d talked about, she’s way too sensitive right now and Hyuck’s tongue on her clit is beginning to be more painful than pleasurable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck sits up, pausing to wipe her dripping face with her hand before coming up to kiss Mark firmly, hovering above her and caging her body with her own. Mark sighs happily into the kiss, wrapping her arms and legs around Hyuck. The endorphins from her orgasm make everything feel rosy and sweet, and she kisses Hyuck deeply, thrilling at her own taste on the girl’s tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck shivers a little when Mark moves her hands to cup her breasts, and it makes Mark realize that Hyuck must be painfully turned on right now. Before she can lose her nerve, she slips a hand her hand lower, down Hyuck’s stomach and past the waistband of her loose shorts — and her fingers brush right against her pussy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot </span>
  </em>
  <span>and soaking wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Hyuck gasps against Mark’s mouth, moaning gently when Mark curiously drags her fingers through her wet folds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Mark asks shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s perfect,” Hyuck sighs. “Can you touch my clit, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark nods, moving her fingers upwards in search. She knows she’s found it when she brushes against a swollen, slick nub and Hyuck’s entire body shakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, yeah,” Hyuck groans, burying her face in Mark’s neck. “Just rub it, babe — just like that, fuck. This really isn’t gonna take long, I’m so turned on I could cry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From me?” Mark asks, even though she knows the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, all from you, of course,” Hyuck replies, kissing along Mark’s jaw as she grinds herself against Mark’s fingers. “You drive me crazy, Markie, you have no idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I do,” Mark murmurs, mostly to herself, but she feels Hyuck smile against her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet girl,” she purrs, and then whines when Mark presses harder on her clit. “Oh shit, keep doing that baby, I’m so close…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Mark’s wrist is getting sore she’s more than eager to follow Hyuck’s commands, rubbing Hyuck’s clit hard and rough. When she comes it’s silent, her breath coming hot and fast against Mark’s neck and her body going taut and still. Mark slows down her actions a little, reveling in the feeling of knowing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>just made </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a few moments before Hyuck’s body relaxes and she rolls off of Mark onto her back beside her. Holding eye contact, she brings Mark’s hand up to her mouth and sucks the slick (</span>
  <em>
    <span>her own slick</span>
  </em>
  <span>) off of her fingers. It makes Mark’s throat and pussy contract, and she just leans over to kiss Hyuck firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck wraps her arms around Mark, pulling her into a warm embrace. They stay like that for a few minutes, kissing languidly and deeply, and then Hyuck pulls Mark’s face back to look at her. Her tan skin is blushed and her eyes look so blown and pretty, and damn it, if Mark wasn’t falling for her before she definitely is now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still didn’t tell me what you thought about last night,” Hyuck prompts, snapping Mark out of her longing reverie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… you," Mark admits, supposing there's no point in shamefulness now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hot," Hyuck says, tracing Mark's jaw with her finger. "Was it as good as you imagined?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A lot better,</span>
  <span>” Mark says truthfully. Hyuck grins and kisses her briefly, then tilts her face up to look at her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so precious,” she says fondly, and her tone gives Mark bravery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we keep doing this?” Mark asks, trying not to sound as nervous as she feels. “I— I like you a lot, Hyuckie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck’s smile just grows wider, even though she bites her lip to try and contain it. “I like you too, baby. Of course we can keep doing this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark smiles too, feeling her heart swell, and they share another sweet kiss before Hyuck pulls back and tugs Mark off the bed. “Come sit with me while I game?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark rolls her eyes, but allows herself to be dragged to the beanbag, where she sits comfortably in Hyuck’s lap while her girlfriend goes back to playing her game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Girlfriend,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mark thinks, and it makes her feel both nervous and excited. She thinks she could get used to that. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>... ^__^ im sorry ive just turned into a femct writer my brain is like hmm/... what if u could make this concept about ... lesbians... and who am i to say no!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>